The Stolen Lamp
This event started 03-Mar-2016 and will last 5 days. (Background artwork was re-used from The Elders' Prophecy.) "Chaos and fear are spreading in Camelot. The demons were able to steal the lamp, which hosts Nambia Djinn and force him to fight against their enemies and terrorize Camelot. Find the stolen lamp, break the will of Nambia Djinn by defeating him and he might accept you as his new owner! " During this event gather Magic Lamps for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the one one of the strongest beings known Nambia Djinn and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Nambia Djinn has an extra Heroic Power in addition to her Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Nambia Djinn's Ardent Resolve increases the Skill Proc by 12%. (Note: his proc skill is Friend Like Me: Recover HP to your party and create a shield on them) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Elder Scrolls you find during the event: * 4 Bonus Magic Lamps - Queen of Frost * 4 Bonus Magic Lamps - Severa Pendragon * 3 Bonus Magic Lamps - Ambrosius Pendragon * 3 Bonus Magic Lamps - Nimue of the Lake * 2 Bonus Magic Lamps - Green Knight * 2 Bonus Magic Lamps - Druantia Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Nambia Djinn on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Magic Lamp * 1x Stolen Lamp Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Wraith-Kin Matron * Max Level Lunar Disciple * Lv 1 Lady Morgause Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Magic Lamp * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Treekin Shaman * Max level Ganrod * Lv 1 Laucine Gemweaver Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Nambia Djinn, 15x Summon stones , 10x Stolen Lamp Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Nambia Djinn, 15x Summon stones , 10x Stolen Lamp Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Nambia Djinn, 15x Summon stones , 10x Stolen Lamp Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Nambia Djinn, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Stolen Lamp Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Stolen Lamp Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Stolen Lamp Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Stolen Lamp Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Stolen Lamp Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Stolen Lamp Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Stolen Lamp Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Iwynas the Sage * 200000 - Nambia Djinn Possible Chest Outcome * Nambia Djinn * Queen of Frost * Ambrosius Pendragon * Vambrael Fallen * Lady Morgause * Golden Gwar * Golden Godfrey * Nimue of the Lake * General Morbius * Goldenshield Champion * Hudde * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events